


30 day OTP challenge (Joelay version)

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short, unrelated Joelay drabbles. Some established relationship, some not. Will probably be completed in less than 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Holding Hands.

Ray leaned back on the grass, letting the cool breeze tousle his hair and relieve him from the hot Texas sun. He was at a company barbecue hosted by Burnie in celebration of moving into the new office building. The smell of barbecue wafted through the air along with shrieks and giggles of some of Ray's favorite idiots that Caleb had enticed into a game of ultimate frisbee. Naturally, nobody followed the rules and the game had deteriorated into a weird, massive, wrestling, tag game. Ray grinned as Gavin let out a high-pitch squak at suddenly being tackled to the ground by Lindsay. She wrestled the frisbee from his hands and flung it at Michael, who it pegged squarely in the stomach. 

"Yes!" Barbara screeched. "Four points for team lasses!" She and Lindsay high fived and Ray grinned as Michael and Gavin sulked off to the side. 

"Mind if I join you?" Ray started as Joel's voice suddenly invaded his thoughts. He looked up to see the annoyingly tall man holding a paper plate folded around Burnie's famous barbecue ribs. Ray scooted over and Joel sat down, setting his plate gingerly off to the side. They both watched the weird frisbee tag game in silence. "We work with a bunch of assholes, huh?" Joel laughed. Ray grinned and shrugged.

"Speak for yourself. I pride myself in being an asshole that _other_ people work with. Although you work with Adam. He's definetly an asshole."

"You don't think I'm an asshole?" Joel smiled a little and Ray felt his stomach flutter. 

"Sure you are. You're just too attractive for me to hold it against you." Ray teased, expecting Joel to puff out his chest and take it as a compliment he could brag about later. Instead Joel cracked the biggest smile Ray had ever seen and scooted closer in the grass. 

"You think I'm attractive?" He said, still with the same idiotic smile on his face. Ray felt himself blush. 

"Well duh. I think everyone does."

"I don't care about everyone, I care about _you_." Joel slowly lifted his hand and placed it over Ray's. Ray turned his hand palm up and Joel entwined their fingers. They both went back to watching the frisbee game in silence. 

"Say that one more time?"

"I care about you."

"So are we going to be a thing then?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, like, should we tell people?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Just go with it."


	2. Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cuddling Sonewhere

Texas weather is in-fucking-sane." Ray commented as another crack of thunder shook their small house. Joel grunted in agreement, not really paying attention. He was flipping through netflix, hoping to find a nice movie he could watch with Ray that would lead to a night of cuddling and stolen kisses. Lightning flashed through the blinds, followed closely by another deafening crack of thunder. Ray pressed himself against Joel, muttering about how close the lightning was. Joel ignored him and kept flipping through movies.

Suddenly, a flash if lightning and more rolling thunder and all the lights winked out. Joel barely caught Ray's small squeak over his loud "Sonuva bitch!" But it was definitely there. 

"Hey," Joel said softly, putting a hand under Ray's chin and bringing his head out of where he had buried it into Joel's chest. He squinted through the dark, barely making out Ray's face of terror. "You ok?"

"No I'm not fucking ok!" Ray almost shouted. "I'm not used to these dumbass power outages. In New York all the power lines where underground!" Ray separated himself from Joel and scooted to the far end of the couch. Joel cocked an eyebrow. 

"So it's just the power outage then?"

"Yeah, duh." Ray said in his Joel-you-are-dumb-as-fuck voice. A tense pause filled the room before another roar of thunder made the house rattle. Ray yelped again, pressing himself back against the couch. Joel crawled forward towards Ray, trying to shortened the distance, but Ray leaned away. "Ok." He muttered. "I might be the tiniest bit scared of thunderstorms." He shot Joel a glare, as if daring him to laugh. Instead Joel tentatively reach out a hand and placed it on Ray's back, rubbing in small circles. Ray whimpered quietly, melting into Joel's arms. Joel buried his head in Ray's neck, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and shaving cream. Ray made a small pleased noise in the back of his throat and adjust himself more in Joel's arms. They both leaned back and Ray closed his eyes, the anxiety finally melting off his face. 

"Better?" Joel asked, giving Ray a peck on the cheek. He nodded and snuggled further into Joel's chest, hands tangling themselves into his hoody. It wasn't how Joel planned to spend the night, but maybe this was even nicer.


End file.
